Get Fucked Tide
Get Fucked Tide is the third short in Durv: The Series, although it doubles as the fourth episode of the second season| Durv: The Series - All Episodes @ TheTVDB. Plot Durv calls out the titular Tide for what he did, in the form of a song. Transcript card is shown reading "OLDTPBUSER 22 PRESENT'S" (sic). After a while, it fades into another card that reads "DURV SINGS A MERRY TUNE", with music notes surrounding it. Eventually, the card dissolves as Durv slides in from the left of the screen. Durv: Get fucked, Tide! You know what you did! You make this trading thing a fucking living hell. sign with "Welcome to tide's pla-i mean HELL" (sic) is shown next to Durv. bookshelf containing various items, one of them labelled "STOLEN TAPES", is shown, with a pan occurring up to the top. You got a huge ego, on your shelf. Why-oh! Why do you gotta delay, fuck? Get fucked, Tide! From that old user to you. camera pans out from Durv as "GET FUCKED TIDE" is displayed, with "WRITTEN AND ANIMATED BY OLDTPBUSER" underneath it. Lyrics Get fucked, Tide! You know what you did You make this trading thing a fucking living hell You got a huge ego, on your shelf Why-oh! Why do you gotta delay, fuck Get fucked, Tide From that old user to you Trivia *While this video was uploaded as "A Durv the Series Short", it also doubles as the fourth episode in Season 2. *The sign that appears next to Durv after he sings, "you make this trading thing a fucking living hell," references the Google Hangout OLDTPBUSER and Tide were in at the time, which was named "Tide's Place" at the time this video was made. Meanings of the lyrics *"You make this trading thing a fucking living hell" references that OLDTPBUSER and Tide were heavily into trading, primarily of VHS tapes, at the time of this episode's production. *"You got a huge ego, on your shelf" references that Tide frequently inflated his ego; Tide had also shown pictures of a shelf belonging to him that contained tapes that were acquired from other people among other objects, explaining the "STOLEN TAPES" label on one of the items on the bookshelf. *"Why-oh! Why do you gotta delay, fuck" references that Tide frequently delayed his actions, most notably his trades. *"old user" in "From that old user to you" can be interpreted as either being short for OLDTPBUSER, or OLDTPBUSER being on the Internet for a longer time than Tide. Production *This was made as a rebuttal to the multi-platform user Tide (short for The Tide and Seeker) for the extremely questionable decisions he chose to do, such as lying about having tapes with certain content on them in order to get more tapes, trying to feign sympathy numerous times, and not returning a tape that was sent to him for digitization, long after the original tape owner wanted the tape back. While Tide was previously exposed in November of 2017 by various people, OLDTPBUSER made this episode after learning more of Tide's selfish ways. A combination of various reasons, possibly including this episode, made The Tide and Seeker leave most of the Internet shortly after this episode was released. References Category:Shorts Category:Season 2